Never Let Me Go
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Regulus tells Barty to never let him go.


**Title:** Never Let Me Go  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,000  
**Summary:** Regulus tells Barty to never let him go.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Astronomy Class – Write about a character realizing that they haven't been living in reality and have been deceiving themselves about something. (Word Count minimum: 500 words)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Stage 3 – Regulus/Barty and "Never Let Me Go" by Lana Del Rey

**Triwizard Tournament Competition: **Prompt Used – Prompt Used – Romance

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr., Must include a character death somehow.

**Taming the muse Livejournal community: **Prompt Used – Rabies

* * *

Regulus sneers at his brother. "You better watch your back. You might get rabies from your _friend_." He emphasizes the last word, just knowing that Sirius and Lupin are more than friends. Anyone with eyes could see it.

He smirks, leaving Sirius gaping and threatening a hex to end all hexes. Regulus knows he shouldn't turn his back on an enemy, but he has never been scared of Sirius and he's not about to start now.

Regulus shakes his head. It's disgusting how Sirius follows Remus around. Regulus knows he'll never follow anyone around like that.

The sneer leaves his face when he sees Barty waiting for him. "Hey," he murmurs.

Barty smiles shyly and waves. "Hi."

They walk together and Regulus finds himself sneaking glances at his Ravenclaw companion. Regulus never imagined he'd be friends with a Ravenclaw, but ever since their first train ride, where they shared a compartment, they seemed to work and not even different houses could destroy their budding friendship.

Barty is always there for him when Regulus needs him, and hopefully that will never change. Regulus can't imagine having a better friend.

His thoughts don't change as the days progress. Slughorn's Christmas party is coming up and both Regulus and Barty have been invited. Regulus assumes they'll go together because that's the way it has always been.

So, imagine Regulus's surprise when Barty admits to having a date, a date with a _bloke_. Suddenly, he's seeing his best friend in a whole different light, and Regulus doesn't like it.

It's not that he has a problem with Barty being into blokes. Regulus's problem is that Barty is into blokes that aren't _him_. That's where Barty's crime lies. He's showing attention to undeserving blokes when Regulus is right in front of him.

Regulus wonders how it happened that he has followed in Sirius's footsteps, trailing after another bloke as if he had no self-respect. Especially when said-bloke doesn't seem inclined to feel the same way. It just isn't fair.

He tries avoiding Barty, needing to work out how he feels alone, but Barty just doesn't take the hint. He's always _there_. He's always ready to be a listening ear or a friendly smile. Doesn't Barty realize how much Regulus wants him? Then again, Regulus himself has just realized how much he wants Barty. He can't really expect Barty to have come to the same conclusion, no matter how much he wishes it to be true.

When Regulus arrives at the Christmas party, his eyes instantly search out Barty. They come to rest on Barty and the other bloke, a Hufflepuff bloke at that. Regulus's mouth twists in his distaste.

Regulus watches the two of them and feels better when he realizes Barty isn't having that great of a time. Obviously, Barty's regretting the date.

When they meet up at the refreshment table, Barty is alone.

"Where's your date?"

"Jared? Well, he went off with some girl." Regulus raises his eyebrows, and Barty elaborates, "He's flexible. Doesn't really bother me, though. We had absolutely nothing in common. It's definitely for the best. Besides, I'd rather spend the night with you. I just thought I should at least _try _the whole dating thing."

Regulus looks at the sandwich he's holding. He knows he's not a Gryffindor, but right then, he dredges up some of the courage the Gryffindors are so renowned for. "Barty..."

"What is it?" He wrinkles his eyebrows, something Regulus can't help but find cute.

"Okay, well, the thing is, I kind of like you. A lot."

"Really?" Barty asks disbelievingly.

"Really," Regulus concurs. "I know we've been friends for awhile, and I'm not even sure when I've developed feelings for you. All I know is that I've realized I have them and they're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Barty opens his mouth.

Regulus barely notices it though and keeps going. "Of course, I have no idea where you stand in terms of your feelings. This might very well be hopeless. If you give me a chance, you won't regret it. I won't hurt you. I have to ask..." He pauses, gathering his thoughts, and then continues, "If you let me in and give us a chance, never let me go. I don't think I'll be able to let you go."

Barty takes Regulus's hand. "I'm not saying 'no,' but what if it doesn't work out between us? What happens to our friendship?"

"I don't think there'll be a 'what if.' I think if we give into it, we can be one and as long as we never look back, we'll stay together. Just don't walk away from me. Please, never let me go."

Barty stares into Regulus's eyes, searching for something. Whatever is there, Barty must like it because then Regulus has Barty's lips on his own, and it's the most wonderful thing he has ever experienced.

Regulus returns the kiss, eager for it, not minding there are probably many eyes on them. He doesn't care about the taunts he'll probably receive, especially from Sirius if it's seen by his brother. All that matters is Barty's lips on his and Barty's hand in Regulus's hair, scrunching the ebony locks in a tight fist.

Their kiss deepens, and Regulus moans into it. Tilting his head slightly, their tongues come into contact and it's a duel, but like all Slytherins, Regulus doesn't give up, and his tongue is the victor. And such a sweet victory it is.

When air becomes a necessity, they break apart, breathing heavily. They keep hold of each other, neither of them want to be far away from the other.

"Wow," Barty breathes.

Regulus nods, for once at a loss for words. Finally, he manages, "Never let me go?"

"Never," Barty promises.

And when Regulus dies a couple of years later, Barty keeps his promise. Barty never gets over losing Regulus, and when he's in Azkaban, the only thing he thinks about is Regulus and how their time was way too short.


End file.
